Snow White Queen
by Reisei95
Summary: It has been 5 months since Yuuki left with Kaname and Zero has been dealing with the pain of losing her all on his own. But he's not the only one who is in pain. Can this girl help him forget the pain and remember happiness and love once again? I suck at summaries... Rating for safety. Possible Lemons in future chapters. Zero/OC and OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well this is my first Vampire Knight story. I know that the series has ended already and I am very satisfied with the ending, (ZEKI forever!) but I have had this story swimming in my head for about a year and I have finally gotten my laptop! I really do hope you guys enjoy this story, because I certainly did enjoy making it and thinking of new ideas for it! Enjoy!**

**Vampire Knight: Snow White Queen**

**Prologue**

Pain.

Loneliness.

**Hunger.**

_Blood…_

The dark dank room surrounding him was nothing short of a reminder of a familiar time in his life. The walls around Zero Kiryu felt like they were closing in on him making it hard for him to breathe. His throat was painfully dry. His wrists hurt from the chains binding his arms above his head against the wall. He continued thrashing himself against the wall, pulling on the restraints on his wrists hoping to get free but to no avail.

But most of all the pain of utter hunger for blood was almost unbearable; he was on the brink of utter madness. There was a pain from his fangs now elongated and aching to tear open flesh just for a taste of some blood. He could feel his humanity beginning to slip away but he refused to let it go. He was not going to lose his grip and fall to a Level E.

_Zero you can't… You gotta wait for her… She will be here soon…_

This voice in the back of his head kept repeating this to him. It was a guy's voice but this voice wasn't his however; it seemed to calm him down for a bit.

He waited for what seemed hours and no help arrived.

He began to stop thrashing against the wall, feeling his hope slip away along with his sanity. The bloodlust growing stronger and stronger by the moment making him feel a strong tightening sensation around his heart that only grew worse. He felt himself slowly giving in to the bloodlust. He let his head droop down and he closed his eyes accepting his fate.

As he sat quietly in the darkness he heard small frantic footsteps approaching him. He lazily opened his eyes and lifted his head up. His head felt heavier than he thought and his vision was terribly blurry, he could barely see two feet in front of him. Then the iron-clad door swung open and the frantic footsteps grew closer.

"ZERO!"

A small figure knelt down dangerously close to him, so close he could smell the blood flowing through their veins. The scent was deliciously sweet and yet somewhat familiar. He dared not look the person in the eye so that they can't see what he may look like at the moment.

A delicate soft hand touched his cheek almost without fear. He jumped slightly at the touch. Having this person's hand so close to him was so tempting. If he just tilted his head slightly he could easily bite their flesh and drink the sweet blood that came flowing out. He was about to do this when that same voice that wasn't his own stopped him:

_Don't! You're stronger than this Zero! Don't give in!_

The hand on his cheek managed to bring his face up to look up at them. He could feel their eyes staring at him but he still dared not to look them in the eye.

"Zero look at me…"

They spoke and he was able to make out their voice; it was a young girl's voice. The sound of her voice seemed to lift the haze a bit like magic. There was such a power in her soft gentle voice it made him calm down more. He still refused to look at her. He felt he was not worthy to look at her and she shouldn't be so close to such a dangerous pitiful being.

"Zero please… Look at me…"

Her voice this time was almost like a whisper, but with a sense of sadness in it.

_Look at her Zero_

He shut his eyes tightly and breathed a shaky sigh, bracing himself. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the girl who had come for him. She was a petite girl who was wearing the Cross Academy Day Class uniform. Her hair was long, jet black and seemed to just fall down her body like a waterfall. Her eyes were bright, almost glowing green and her long dark eyelashes framed them perfectly. Her pink lips were curled in a sympathetic sad smile.

This girl was so beautiful to him, but he saw her unconditional compassion, sympathy and love in her eyes and her touch. He couldn't help but wonder, 'Who was this girl?'

She slowly inched her face close to his but he tried to back his face away from her. He couldn't risk him losing control and killing her. Her other hand managed to snake its way to the back of his head, gently holding him in place. She tenderly brushed her fingers through his hair as her forehead rested onto his; both of their eyes fluttered shut. He felt her lips nearing his. His heart began to race in panic at how close this girl was getting to him. "No don't… stay away from…me" he managed to say.

The girl let out a soft giggle as if his request was ridiculous. Then she whispered,

"Zero…"

_Zero…_

The voice in his head following suit with hers and then finally merging with hers,

"It's time to wake up"

_It's time to wake up_

**Well that's it! I hope you find this alright, it's kind of a crappy prologue… Let me know what you think and I will see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been kinda busy with getting ready for college this fall, I had a major case of writer's block, and I just got back from a week-long trip to California, Arizona, and New Mexico. But I am back now!**

**Now it is time to get the show on the road! Here is chapter one!**

**Disclaimer(because I forgot to do it last chapter….): ****I do NOT own Vampire Knight or any of its characters! I just own the OCs that you will encounter!**

**Vampire Knight: Snow White Queen**

**Chapter 1**

His light violet eyes shot open, the eyes of Zero Kiryu, Cross Academy Day Class student and Guardian; vampire hunter as well as a vampire who once had been a human. He stayed lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling for a while thinking about this strange dream he just had.

He wondered why he had to relive that night. He remembered those horrible moments of agonizing hunger and trying to maintain his sanity just before that pureblood, Kaname Kuran, made him drink his blood.

'But that girl… and that voice…'

"What was all that?" he wondered aloud.

He began to hear a multitude of footsteps nearby and could feel the frosty winter air blow on his face, causing him to open his light blue eyes. When he opened them his vision was blurry but what he saw that he was lying on the ground in what looked to be a dank alley. He managed to sit up from the cold hard concrete but did so a bit too fast, causing him to feel light-headed. He clutched his head and sat still for a little while until he felt that the alley around him wasn't spinning anymore. He raked his fingers through his jet black hair and tried to make out exactly where he was while his vision began to clear up. When it did he still wasn't too sure where he was.

"You're a long way from home," he said to himself gazing up at the stone gothic buildings around him, "How did I get here?"

He slowly got up to his feet, his legs feeling like jelly as he stood but soon standing steadily despite the icy ground beneath him. He looked down at himself; he was only wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, jeans and black combat boots. It was strange, he knew it was the dead of winter and it was cold outside but he didn't feel cold at all. He never was one to be bothered much by the cold so he paid no mind to this.

He looked out to the end of the alley that led out to where people were walking up and down the streets. He decided to walk out to the street and ask someone where he was and how he could get back home. "They're probably worried sick about me," he shook his head thinking of the kind of scolding he was going to get when he got home.

He briskly walked out of the alley to the pavement where many people young and old were making their way to wherever it was they needed to go. 'Someone here can definitely help me' he thought.

He spotted a man possibly in his forties headed in his direction. 'He seems promising.'

He approached the man "Excuse me sir, could you please tell me how I can get home? I'm lost and new to the city and I-"he asked but stopped; the man just kept walking and soon he was out of sight in the crowd. "Well I guess he needed to be somewhere…"

Then he spotted a young woman and decided to ask her but the same result as the older man happened. After that he tried a guy who looked closer to his age but again the same result. "What the hell is up with the people here?" he asked.

A little boy who was laughing being chased by his friend, both looked to be about 4 years old, was running straight towards him. He smiled and hoped maybe he could ask this kid; maybe he's not as rude as the other people here.

He knelt down as the child approached him "Hey buddy could you tell me where I-?!" just as the words were leaving his mouth the child grew closer and at that moment he felt the boy run right through him. Yes, _through him!_ He gasped as he felt the kid run through him as if he wasn't even there.

He jolted back up to his feet in a panic and confused about what just happened. Just as he stood up a man from behind him walked through him again. He gasped at the feeling once again.

He backed himself up against a wall of a building away from the crowd. He was breathing hard and felt like he was having a panic attack. He had no idea what was going on, why he was here and why this was happening to him? He looked up at the grey sky; he shut his eyes taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down so he could figure this all out. The world was spinning again and his head was pounding.

"Calm down Kenshin… Just calm down…" he told himself.

After a few minutes, although still confused and shocked at what just happened, his breathing had leveled and the pounding pain in his head had faded away. Suddenly he heard someone crying and running his direction. He opened his eyes and looked in the direction the crying was coming from. He saw a young petite girl with long jet black hair that flowed as she ran. She wore black skinny jeans, red ballet flats and a grey sweater that was drenched in blood that looked like it was coming from her neck. As she pushed her way through the crowd and got closer to him, Kenshin recognized her immediately.

"Rei?" his eyes widened at the sight of the blood "Rei! What happened to you?!" He stepped away from the wall to meet her so that he could hold and comfort her. "Rei! Please tell me what's going on! Rei!"

That's when she ran straight through him as well but right as she did a white light flashed in his vision. He shut them at the brightness of the light.

When he finally opened them he saw he was in a living room; one that he had been in before numerous times. The familiar cream colored walls and dark colored furniture calmed him down. Maybe it was all a dream or something. Maybe he somehow imagined the whole thing.

A low animal-like growl made his heart stop for a second. **"Hello?"** he called out only hearing more growls coming from behind him. He slowly turned around, his heart pounding painfully in his chest. When he turned what he saw was nothing short of horrifying. Two bodies of a man with short dark brown hair, and a woman with shoulder length jet black hair lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood was the first thing he saw. The blood was still barely trickling down from gruesome gaping wounds on their necks; their eyes opened and lifeless.

There was a boy standing over them facing Kenshin but his head was down. The figure had jet black hair and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt, jeans and black combat boots. He would've thought the guy was human until he heard the deep beast-like breaths and growls every now and again.

Kenshin slowly and cautiously walked towards the figure, making sure he didn't make any sudden movements to startle him, or it. When he got close enough to him his heart stopped; he felt himself turn pale.

From the color and style of his hair, his clothes, and even his lip ring, it was like looking in a mirror! It was him! But the only thing he noticed was different was his eyes, they were blood red, his fangs were elongated and he was covered in blood. _Their blood!_ He killed them?!

"**No… No no this can't be real!"** he said out loud, his doppelganger not even noticing he said anything. **"I couldn't have done this! I've never fallen to level E!"**He punched his splitting image but like before, his fist went through him. **"No! This doesn't make any sense! I would never do this!"** He raked his fingers through his hair trying to figure out what was going on but he could feel his panic attack coming on again. He was hyperventilating and shaking, unable to look away from the scene in front of him.

That was when he heard the front door open and closed. "I'm home!"

He turned to see Rei standing in the doorway in utter horror. She looked down at the dead bodies on the ground.

"Mom?... Dad?... Kenshin?!" she looked right at the bloody vampire image of him.

The vampire's blood stained lips twisted into a wicked grin.

**No… Rei…!**

"Come on Rei, let's play." He said darkly with the same grin on his face.

**No…! Get out of here!**

She turned to run upstairs. He licked his lips and sprinted right after her.

**REI!**

*bright flash of light*

A crying Rei was pinned down on the bed on her stomach and her wrists were tied behind her back with one of her hair ribbons; Kenshin was on top of her straddling her legs with his knees, looking down at her hungrily. "Please stop this…! This isn't you Kenshin!" she screamed out in tears.

He flicked his finger up slowly in a sort of beckoning way, bringing her back up against his chest with a telekinetic force. He then grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it, pulling her head back. She yelped as he did so and shut her eyes, preparing herself for what was to come. His free hand slowly snaked its way across her waist to grab hold of her torso and keep her from moving out of his grip but not without letting his fingers linger seductively over her body. She squirmed at his advances but he kept an iron grip on her hair causing her to not fight back, as much as she wanted to. He chuckled darkly in her ear and whispered sending shivers down her spine "Actually Kitten, we've only just begun."

**No! Stop let her go!**

She started to cry silently at his words. His other hand pulled roughly on her hair again, yanking her head to the side, exposing her neck.

**No!**

He leaned down into her neck. He breathed in her scent, his eyes rolling back as he exhaled in sheer bliss. Then his tongue darted out and licked up the length of her neck over her vein. She shivered at this action, feeling his hot breath on her neck.

**STOP!**

He opened his mouth exposing his sharp fangs then bit down hard on to her neck, ripping through her skin. She yelped out in surprise and pain the second his fangs pierced her neck.

**NO!**

*bright flash of light*

He stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes never leaving her. They were standing on opposite ends of her room now. She held her bow up as if she was aiming right at him, but where was her arrow?

A long strained silence followed, only their heavy breathing could be heard. He felt numb everywhere except his chest, where he felt a sharp pain. He slowly looked down where he found the end of an arrow protruding out of his chest. He seemed to be in a trance just staring at the arrow almost in fascination at it. He slowly brought his hand to the arrow and gripped it. He pulled it swiftly out of his chest seemingly unfazed by the pain that came with it. He held the now bloody arrow in his right hand and looked at Rei who stared at him wide-eyed having realized what she had done.

Then he felt his legs give way to his weight and he began to drop to the floor, but was caught in the arms of Rei who ran to him in time. She had slid on her knees in her attempt to catch him, throwing her bow aside in the opposite direction.

She looked down at her boyfriend in her arms. At first he held a pained expression, wincing and squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his body catching up to the damaging wound he received. But then he laughed weakly, however, it wasn't a wicked laugh like she had heard before that day; it was a genuine normal laugh that could only come from Kenshin Sazaki.

He looked up to her and that's when she noticed his eyes were back to their normal blue; they were no longer the blood red eyes of a Level E vampire. But she noticed those blue eyes were growing dimmer as time passed and he was growing cold.

"Damn… That was right on target… like always Rei…" he said with a wide but weak smile on his face.

She looked down at his chest and saw the now bleeding wound from her arrow. She placed a shaking hand over it and could feel the blood trickling out. What had she done? Oh God what had she _DONE_?! She breathed out horrified at what she had done to him. She was shaking all over; her eyes were burning, tears forming in them.

"No…. No no NO! Fuck NO! Th-this can't be happening!" she began panicking, trying to think of a way to heal a wound like this that came from a weapon like hers. Then a thought struck her.

"Kenshin, drink my blood! It's the only way you can stay alive!" she said as she moved her hair away from her neck with one hand and bringing his head closer to it with her other hand. But she felt him weakly push himself and turn his head away from her neck.

"No Rei… I can't… not this time…" he whispered.

"But if you don't you are going to die! I can't let that happen! Remember I promised you that I would stand by you forever and always give you my blood when you needed it? Do you expect me to break that promise? How dare you!" she began to break down into tears, barely able to let words slip through her lips properly, "H-how…how d-dare…you…"

She then felt a cold hand reach up and touch her cheek making her gasp suddenly. "Shhhhh…. It's ok Rei… it's gonna be ok…" he whispered trying to comfort her. He looked up at her smiling weakly but sadly. He knew he wasn't going to live; although he already knew that he wasn't going to last long on this earth the day he became a vampire. He loved her so much and it saddened him to see her like this. Although he knew this day would come, he didn't want it to.

"Listen to me Rei… I know you… You always said it… You don't want to live… in a world without me… but you are going to have to now… You must be… the strong person I know you to be… Rei you are the strongest… person I have ever had the pleasure… of knowing… Every day was a… blessing with you… For the first time… I woke up happy knowing… I would see you…"

She had no words, just more tears. She pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms tightly around him and crashing her lips against his in what would be one last kiss. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body with the little strength he had left and kissed her back. Both of them kissed each other with as much love and passion as they could put in it. It wasn't long before he too could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.

They broke apart and held each other tightly. He rested his chin on her shoulder and she did the same on his.

"I love you Kenshin…" she managed to say.

He laughed softly and said "I love you too Rei…" then after he felt all his strength leave him. She felt his spirit leave her side and his body became lighter until it finally turned to a pile of dust in front of her.

*flash of light*

Kenshin's eyes shot opened with a gasp and found himself back on that street in the city but the crowd was gone. It was like a ghost town. His breathing was heavy and he was at a loss. Did he see right? Is it true?

"Am I really dead?" he said clutching his shirt.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand DONE! A special thank you to my best friend KilljoyViinasu22 for helping me with grammatical mistakes! Love you girl!3 You have now been introduced to my 2 OCs Rei and Kenshin! Well you really saw more of Kenshin in this chapter but you will learn more and more about both of these characters in coming chapters! Zero will be back in the next chapter!(I promise!) Also before I forget last night I uploaded a full track list of songs for this story that I made (kind of like this story's very own soundtrack). I know it's a little early to be doing that but feel free to go ahead and check out what songs have inspired me in the writing of this story! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! See you all next chapter! **


End file.
